Episode 3808 (23rd January 1995)
Plot Alma accuses Mike of petty-mindedness over the furniture. Liz starts work at Skinner's Bookies, keeping her job at the Rovers on for evening work. Mike tells the police all about Ken wanting his furniture. The policeman, P.C. Bathurst, turns out to be an ex-pupil of Ken's and is sympathetic as he can be to his cause. Betty is furious when Audrey makes catty remarks about her weight. Bet is annoyed to hear that Sean has employed Liz. Liz assures Bet that she'll still work evenings but Bet is disappointed as she wanted someone on call whilst Betty was mayoressing. PC Bathurst suggests to Mike that he and Ken sort it out themselves but Mike insists that Ken is charged and he is taken in to make a statement. Steve is alarmed when he phones up with a bet and Liz takes it. Roger Crompton and Mavis enrol for more art classes. Roger is keen to know how Rita feels about him, telling Mavis he's very fond of Rita and wants to tell her so. Jealous Mavis tells him that Rita cannot have a platonic relationship with a man. The police tell Ken they have no intention of pressing any charges. Andy's car needs work doing on it before it will pass its MOT. Mike tells the pub full of customers how Ken broke into No.1 and stole his furniture. Ken nearly thumps him when Mike challenges him about his two week-old bastard. Bet intervenes and stops the fight. Ken is pleased to see Tracy who reminds him it's her eighteenth birthday. She asks for a financial present and is horrified when he only offers her £50. She demands £100 which annoys him. He is upset that she only came for money, not to see him or Daniel. She slams out, telling him that he can keep his money for his illegitimate son. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton Guest cast *P.C. Bathurst - Jason Done *Roger Crompton - Donald Gee Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *The Kabin *Skinner's Bookies *Jim's Cafe *Unnamed pub Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken Barlow is having a very bad day. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,590,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Betty Turpin (to Alma Baldwin about Jim's Cafe temporary assistant Audrey Roberts): "You want to buy her a muzzle - you might do better trade." Category:1995 episodes